Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 3
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: A continuation of Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton, featuring a certain dog.
1. Zod

**Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton**

**Season 3**

Episode 1: Zod

(It opens as the Phantom Zone as Clark walks around when he runs into a young woman with blond hair.)

Clark: Who are you?  
Raya: I am Raya, your father's assistant.  
Clark: My father had an assistant?  
Raya: Long story.  
Clark: Why are you here?  
Raya: He sent me here, so I could help you just in case you ended up here.  
Clark: So you know the way out?  
Raya: Yes. Follow me.

(Cut to the Mansion as Zod walks to Dr. Swann and Bridgette.)

Lex/Zod: Hello Jor-El. Lara.  
Dr. Swann: You're planning on releasing Faora and making Lana her host, aren't you?  
Lex/Zod: You always could see what I was thinking. You two are lucky. You will live to see the end of the pathetic human era, and the rebirth of Krypton.  
Dr. Swann: With you as its leader Krypton will never return. It'll just be a mere shell of what it was.  
Lex/Zod: At least I'm not like you, having my heirs try to become part of their world. We are gods among insects.  
Dr. Swann: Great power comes with great responsibility and you have neither.  
Lex/Zod: We'll see.

(Bridgette sticks her tongue out. Zod ignores her and walks over to Lex's desk. He opens a box to reveal a black octagonal disk. Swann's eyes widen.]

Dr. Swann: Rao, no!  
Lex/Zod: The Black Box.  
Dr. Swann: Zod, don't!

(Zod activates the Black Box as Lana comes out.)

Lana: Lex, what are you doing?  
Bridgette: Lana, run! That's not-

[Lex/Zod super speeds over to Bridgette and slaps her across the face, knocking her into Swann's chair.]

Lana: Miss Crosby! ... Who are you?  
Lex/Zod: I am Zod.  
Lana: Where's Clark?!  
Lex/Zod: He doesn't matter anymore.  
Lana: WHERE IS HE?!  
Lex/Zod: Zod doesn't take orders. He gives them. Now kneel.

Lana: NO!

(Cut to the escape route.)

Raya: This will get you back to Earth.  
Clark: Thanks. I'll tell my father hi for you.  
Raya: Wait!

(Raya hands Clark a crystal with the Mark of El on it.)

Raya: For Zod.

[Clark puts his hand on the symbol and it glows. Cut to a few Wraiths rushing to them. Raya takes on a few of them as Clark escapes while only one Wraith and a puppy follow. Cut to Clark returning to Smallville. Clark walks up and listens. He speeds off to the Mansion as the puppy appears and follows. Cut to the Mansion as Lex/Zod is choking Lana.]

Lex/Zod: You could have ruled at my side... Now you'll die with all the rest.

[Clark speeds in and lunges at Zod. Dr. Swann and Bridgette watch the two go flying out the window. Lana falls to the floor, confused.]

Lana: What?  
Bridgette: Lana, help me get Virgil up.

(Lana helps Dr. Swann up.)

Dr. Swann: Get out of here. Hurry.

(Lana leaves, and Dr. Swann destroys the Black Box with his Heat Vision as Zod looks at the Earth and realizes what happened.)

Lex/Zod: Jor-El!

(Lex/Zod slams Clark into the ground.)

Lex/Zod: I don't know how you escaped the Zone, but you were safer where you were!

(He then pummels him into a rock as Clark begins to bleed.)

Lex/Zod: You really think you and your father can win, Kal-El?! You and your father are both idealistic fools!

(Lex/Zod tosses Clark into a field as he flies there and floats a few inches off the ground as Clark is breathing hard.)

Lex/Zod: So easily beaten. Disappointing.  
Clark: I won't let you destroy Earth, like you did Krypton.  
Lex/Zod: Jor-El couldn't stop me and neither will his son. Now, bow down to me.  
Clark: I may not be as experienced as you, but I'll die trying to stop you.  
Lex/Zod: But you won't be the only one. Bow down to me, and I'll allow the ones you love the most to live. Kneel Before Zod.

[Clarks face hardens, but he complies. Lex/Zod extends his hand, and Clark takes it as Zod smiles before it fades. A light shines from the clasped hands as Clark looks up and smiles before letting go.)

Clark: My father and his assistant send their regards.

(Zod opens his hand to reveal the Crystal.)

Zod: Jor-El... NOOOO!

[Zod's Wraith fly's out of Lex and goes into the crystal. Lex falls over as Clark picks up the crystal.)

Clark: ... Now to check on Lana and Mom and Dad.

[Cut to Clark speeding back into the Mansion.]

Clark: Hello?  
Dr. Swann: Clark?  
Clark: Zod's gone, and I think Lex is going to be okay, but... But when Raya helped me escape, a Phantom escaped with me.  
Dr. Swann: Which one?  
Clark: I don't know.

[Dr. Swann looks away and rolls off.]

Dr. Swann: I can only hope it's not who I think it is.  
Clark: Okay...  
Bridgette: Long story.

(The puppy rushes in and jumps Clark.)

Bridgette: Aw... And you found Krypto.  
Clark: That dog Patricia talked about?

Bridgette: The same.

(Krypto sniffs Bridgette and pants.)

Bridgette: That's right boy. It's me.

[Cut to that evening at the Kent household.]

Bridgette: Are you alright, Clark?  
Clark: Yeah. I got scared though.  
Dr. Swann: The Phantom Zone has that effect.  
Clark: Raya was nice.  
Dr. Swann: She was a good friend. Like a little sister I never had.  
Clark: Can we get her out?  
Dr. Swann: She could leave that zone anytime she wanted to.  
Clark: Alright... Dad, I'm sorry about what happened between you and Zod.  
Dr. Swann: It's not your fault. That friendship ended a long time ago.  
Clark: What happened to make you too drift apart so far?  
Dr. Swann: I didn't do something for Zod because I felt it'd be a crime against nature... But looking back, maybe I should have.  
Clark: What did he ask you to do?  
Dr. Swann: Revive someone he loved from the dead. His son.  
Clark: And that's what made you two enemies?  
Dr. Swann: No, but it sent up a chain of events that would ultimately make us enemies.  
Clark: Wow...  
Dr. Swann: Yeah. So, have you talked to your friend yet?

[Clark's face darkens. Cut to the Luthor Mansion.]

Clark: Lex?

[Lex is sitting at his desk.]

Lex (Shocked): Clark?  
Clark: Just wanted to see if you were alright.  
Lex: Yeah, I'm fine. I...I can't remember anything from the past two days. It's weird.  
Clark: Lex... You were right about me... I'm not normal.  
Lex: What?

[Clark super speeds behind him and puts a hand on his shoulder. Lex jumps and backs away.]

Lex: Whoa...  
Clark: I'm sorry I never told you.  
Lex: Why did you wait so long to tell me you had powers?  
Clark: Because... I never wanted to have powers.  
Lex: Are you kidding me? Could you imagine all the things you can do?  
Clark: For the longest time, Lex, I just wanted to be Clark Kent... But with what's been going on, I realized I needed to be more than that, and my dad encouraged me not to close the door on friendship because of one fight.

(Clark extends his hand to Lex.)

Clark: Start fresh? No secrets?  
Lex: ... No secrets.

(Clark and Lex shake hands as Lana comes up.)

Lana: What's up?  
Lex: Clark and I are going to try and be friends again, and I'd recommend going back to him.

Lana: I think that's my decision.

(Lana walks off. Clark sighs as Krypto rushes up and jumps on Clark.)

Clark: Whoa!  
Lex: ... Where'd you get the new dog?  
Clark: When I was a week old. This little guy's from the same place I am.  
Krypto: Arf!

(Krypto looks at Lex and sniffs his rear before panting.)

Clark: Looks like he likes you.

Lex: Quite.

(Cut to the farm as Lex meets Dr. Swann and Bridgette.)

Dr. Swann: Hello Lex.  
Lex: Dr. Swann. Miss Crosby.  
Clark: Meet my biological parents.  
Lex: Wow... Uh... What happened?  
Dr. Swann: Damaged an upper vertebra while escaping Krypton. I'd be dead if it wasn't for Bridgette.  
Lex: Wow... I'm sorry, sir. And I'm really sorry about your dad, Clark.  
Clark: It was my fault.  
Lex: From what you said, sounded like I had a hand in it.  
Clark: Lex, I know that you care about Lana, and I think she'd be happier and safer with you.  
Lex: Clark, let me remind you of someone. Jude Royce. He was my friend and I let my affections for his fiancée get the better of me.  
Clark: Well, Chloe and I also kissed before Zod banished me to the Phantom Zone.  
Lex: Again?  
Clark: Yes.  
Bridgette: Aw... My son, the ladies man.  
Lex: Look, if you define who you want to spend your time with by who already knows your secret, you won't have a lot of options.  
Clark: ... Are you sure?  
Lex: I'm sure.  
Clark: I'll talk to Chloe first.

(Chloe comes in and stares at Lex.)

Clark: It's okay. He's cool.  
Chloe: Alright.

(Chloe's jumped by Krypto as he licks her.)

Chloe: So who's this?  
Clark: My dog from Krypton.  
Chloe: Okay. Anyway, Clark, about that kiss. It was just a "The World Might End" thing. I didn't expect us to hook up... Plus I ran into Jimmy again.  
Lex: Ah, Jimmy. He's such a little boy scout. Hold onto him.  
Chloe: Okay.  
Lex: No blocks, go for it with Lana.  
Clark: Alright... I can do this.

Lex: Don't worry. You'll be fine.

(Clark goes off as Krypto walks to Chloe with a log in his mouth.)

Chloe: Um...

[Cut to Clark's barn. Lana comes in.)

Lana: Hey Clark.  
Clark: Kiss me.  
Lana: What? But what about Lex?  
Clark: If you don't feel anything for me, then I'll be happy for you and Lex, but if you still care about me... I want you back, and no more secrets.

[Clark pulls Lana to him and the two kiss. Lana is shocked, at first, and eventually eases into him and returns the kiss. The two part lips. Lana suddenly realizes.]

Lana: What will Lex say?  
Lex (VO): I would say: It's about freaking time.

(They look over to see Lex walk in.)

Lex: I'm sad to see our relationship come to an end, but let's face the facts: My love life is not on the up and up.  
Lana: Um... Thanks for understanding, Lex.  
Clark: There's something else I have to tell you, Lana.  
Lana: What?

[Clark super speeds behind Lana and puts a hand on her shoulder.]

Lana: What-?  
Clark: Come with me.

[Cut to the fortress as Lana and Clark appear.]

Lana: Whoa...  
Clark: I'm not exactly from... Here.  
Lana: What are you trying to say Clark; that you're from another planet? (Sarcastically) I suppose Mr. and Mrs. Kent hid your spaceship in the attic.  
Clark: Actually, it was in the storm cellar.  
Lana: Wha-  
Clark: It's not important as to where they kept it. I was brought here... By the first Meteor Shower.

[Lana's eyes widen.]

Clark: Lana, I am so sorry.  
Lana: For what? It wasn't your fault my parents died, Clark. These things just happen.

(Lana hugs Clark.)

Lana: You cannot control what the future has in-store for us.  
Clark: No, we can't. But we can try, right?

Lana: Right.

[The two kiss again. Cut to the farm as Clark and Lana arrive as Martha, Chloe, Lex, and Dr. Swann are there.)

Clark: Oh... Hey Mom.  
Martha (Smiling): Clark.  
Lex: So... what did she say?

[Lana smiles and holds up her hand, revealing an engagement ring.]

Lana: I said yes.

[Lana and Clark kiss. Lex feels a slight pain in his chest, but realizes that Clark was always meant to be Lana's true love. Scene flashes to the second episode of Smallville when Lex started noticing Clark's infatuation with Lana.]

Lex: Can't knock your taste in women.

(Clark gets startled a little.)

Clark: What?  
Lex: Come on, I saw the way you were looking at that girl, Lana.  
Clark: It's not what you think. We're just friends.  
Lex: Is that what you want her to think?

[Clark ignores him. A Scene flash to the present as Lex takes comfort that it's not too late for Clark and him to fix the friendship they had back then.]

Martha: Congratulations, both of you.  
Lex: Hey, Clark thanks, to all of you, for saving me and this planet from that Zod guy.  
Clark: Any time. So... Now I'm gonna need some help. A phantom escaped with me.  
Chloe: You can count on us to help you look for him... Or her...  
Dr. Swann: Or it.  
Lex: We'll find it together, as it should be.

(Krypto sniffs Lana's rear.)

Lana: Whoa!  
Clark: Also, meet the dog my parents gave me when I was born.

The End.


	2. Reunion

**Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton**

**Season 3**

Episode 2: Reunion

(It opens at Excelsior, October 26, 1996. Lex is walking to class with his best friend, Duncan. Duncan's holding a Warrior Angel comic.)

Duncan: Wait, why's he fighting Black Diamond? I thought they were friends.  
Teen Lex: Didn't you read issue 126?  
Duncan: No I didn't have any money that week.

[Duncan looks away, ashamed.]

Lex: It's okay. So you know how Black Diamond's dad is this super villain? Well in 126 he busts out of jail, and there's an accident, and the guy dies.

(Oliver appears, snatches the comic from Lex's hand, and walks in front of the two with his two friends.)

Oliver: Look who it is, boys. Weirdo Angel and his faithful sidekick, Grease Spot.  
Lex: Give it back, Ollie.  
Oliver: That's Mr. Queen to you... Little man.

[Duncan backs down.]

Duncan: It's alright, Lex. I'll get another one.  
Oliver's friend: That right, he'll get another one. Oh, wait, he can't.  
Oliver's friend 2: That's right; his mommy doesn't have any money. That's why he's here on a scholarship.  
Lex: Shut up. Give it back... Mr. Queen.  
Oliver: ... Sure. Hey, you know what? Let's make this a two parter.

(Oliver rips the comic in half as Lex tries to stop him, but he's shoved down, causing his cap to fall off and reveal his bald head.)

Oliver's friend: Nice haircut, Cue Ball.

(Duncan helps Lex up as he puts his cap back on.)

Oliver: Come on. These squirts aren't even worth it.  
Duncan: One day, I'm gonna get those guys.

(Cut to the present as Lex arrives with Lana and Clark.)

Clark: Are you sure it's alright for us to be here?  
Lex: The invitation said I could bring friends.

(Oliver comes up with Lois.)

Oliver: Hey guys.  
Clark: Ollie. Lois.

Oliver: How'd you get an invite?  
Lex: They're my guests.

Oliver: Oh. Look Lex, being here, I'd like to apologize about... Well... Everything.  
Lex: Alright.

(Grown up versions of Oliver's old friends show up.)

Oliver's friend: Hey look, it's Cue Ball.

Oliver: Hey, not cool.

Oliver's friend: Hey, these your new loser friends?

(Krypto comes up and barks at Oliver's friends.)

Clark: Krypto, no! Bad.  
Lois: How'd the dog get here?  
Lex: He followed us into the car.

Lois: Wow, that dog must have a lot of energy.

(Krypto sniffs Lois and Oliver's rears and pants at them.)

Lana: And he likes you.

Oliver: Cute little guy.  
Clark: Okay, Krypto go home.

[Krypto looks at Clark.]

Clark: Don't give me that look you know the rules now go on.

[Krypto runs out.]

Lois: Will he-  
Clark: He knows the way.

(They walk to Excelsior.)

Clark: To be honest, I kinda imagined this place a bit... Creepier.  
Lex: Well, I was the troubled child of this place.  
Oliver's friend 2: Oh yeah? What about Wayne?  
Oliver: Hey, lay off, man.

Lois: Wayne? The Bruce Wayne?!  
Oliver: Yep  
Lois: I thought he went to Princeton.  
Lex: He did. He came here for a bit before opting to go to Princeton. Remember, this is a high school.  
Lois: Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that. The way they run this place you would think it was a college.  
Clark: Yeah.  
Lois: So, you believe the story that he's dead?  
Oliver & Lex: Nope.  
Oliver's Friends: Yup.

(Everyone looks at Oliver's friends.)

Oliver's friend 2: Come on, the guy was a whiner. All he did was cry over his mommy and daddy.  
Lex: Didn't you cry over your lost parents, Ollie?

Oliver: Yeah.

Oliver's friend 2: Oh… Crap. Look Lex, in all seriousness… I'm sorry about the way I acted. I'm a bit… Immature.

Lex: Alright.

Oliver's friend: Hey, maybe if Duncan was here, we could all have one big family moment.

Oliver: Hey, lay off, Aden.

Lex: It's alright, Ollie. He's right. It would have been a good moment.

(Lex looks down.)

Oliver: You alright, Lex?  
Lex: Yeah. Just one of my many regrets.

(Aden goes over to the statue as Clark's super hearing picks up a creak and notices the statue beginning to tilt towards Aden.)

Clark: WATCH OUT!

(Clark goes to Aden at normal speed and pulls him away just as the statue crashes onto the ground.)

Clark: You alright?

Aden: Yeah... thanks.

(Clark looks at the statue.)

Lex: Clark?

Clark: I'm okay. The statue must have been loose.  
Lex: That's impossible. It's part of the building.

[Oliver goes to inspect the statue.]

Lois: Maybe this old place is haunted.

Clark: Too bad Chloe retired the Wall of Weird.  
Lex: Yeah. We could really use that right now.

(Cut to the hospital as Aden is getting checked out.)

Doctor: Well, a little trauma, but I think you're going to be fine.

Aden: Cool.

(As the doctor leaves a scalpel suddenly comes up and stabs Aden in the chest. Aden screams. The doctor returns to see Aden dead with the scalpel stabbed deep into his chest.)

Doctor: My god.

(Cut to outside just after everyone learns as Chloe's there.)

Chloe: Geez. Gives the Casper idea more weight.  
Geoffrey: Well I've gotta get back to Gotham.

Oliver: Why the hurry?

Geoffrey: Just a little jittery, I guess.

(Geoffrey gets in his car as Clark notices a fuel leak.)

Clark: Wait, don't start up the-!

(The car explodes before even Clark can do anything.)

Chloe: Holy... Crap.

[Everyone looks at Ollie. Cut to Clark's barn as everyone but Lois is there.]

Clark: Okay, two people that knew you died as if by some phantom or something. What's going on, you two?  
Lex: I have no idea.

(Krypto comes up and pants until he gets to a corner and growls.)

Clark: What is it, boy?

(Krypto simply growls until a generator is dropped on Clark as he catches it and sets it down easily.)

Clark: Who's here?!

(Krypto barks at an area of the room as Clark x-rays it, but no one's there.)

Clark: There's no one here, boy.

(Krypto doesn't calm down. Shelby looks around too, and gets a little defensive, but doesn't growl.)

Chloe: Maybe Scrappy over there smells a ghost with his puppy power.

(A pitchfork suddenly comes up and flies at Lex as Clark stops it.)

Lex: WHOA!

Clark: Who's here?!

(Krypto stops growling and returns to normal.)

Lex: I think it's gone. Whatever it is.

Clark: Well whatever it is, it seems to really hate you and Ollie.  
Chloe: You two didn't kill anybody at Excelsior, did you?

(Lex and Oliver look away nervously.)

Clark: Guys?

Oliver: It's a little complicated than that. _We_ didn't kill him... per say.

(Lex gulps.)

Lex: It was ten years ago... Yesterday.

(Flash to 1996 as Lex and Duncan are walking up the stairs.)

Duncan: What are you gonna do when you get out of here?  
Teen Lex: I don't know. College, I guess.  
Duncan: Then what?  
Lex: My dad wants me to learn how to run his business.  
Duncan: Are you gonna do it?  
Lex: Hell no. I can't stand that old bastard... What about you? What are you gonna do?  
Duncan: I'm gonna help people like Warrior Angel.  
Lex: Better start hitting the gym. Spandex is tough to pull off.  
Duncan: No. I don't mean like the cape and stuff. I mean, like a doctor or a lawyer, or something.  
Lex: Lawyer?  
Duncan: Yeah. Working pro-Bono for the poor.  
Lex: Don't let my dad hear you say that.  
Duncan: Why? What's your dad got against poor people?  
Lex: Everything. He thinks poverty is just another word for lazy.  
Duncan: What do you think?  
Lex (smirking): I think it'd drive my dad nuts if I got a job working for the poor. Got room for a partner?  
Duncan: Almeyer & Luthor?  
Lex: Luthor & Almeyer.

(Lex extends his hand as Duncan shakes it.)

Duncan: Deal! Now all we gotta do is graduate in one piece.

(Lex notices something and holds Duncan back as Oliver walks past with his friends. Oliver's holding a test paper as they all walk past.)

Duncan: What are they doing?  
Lex: Stealing answers to the midterms.

Duncan: Let's turn them in!

(Cut to outside as they still talk.)

Lex: I'm just saying we should think about this.  
Duncan: What's there to think about? We tell the headmaster what we saw, and then Queen and those two jerks are out of here.

(Lex takes Duncan's arm.)

Lex: We have something on Queen now. No way is he ever going to try anything again. We can use this. Force him to act like our friend, so we can have some respect in this place.  
Duncan: You don't pretend to be friends with someone, Lex. You either are or you aren't. I'm gonna turn them in.

(Duncan turns to see Oliver, Geoffrey, and Aden there.)

Oliver: I thought you said you were gonna handle this.

(Duncan turns to Lex.)

Duncan: You told them?  
Lex: This is our chance, Duncan. We don't have to be on the outside anymore.  
Duncan: I... I never felt that way. Not when you were my friend.

(Duncan's about t walk forward when Lex holds him back.)

Lex: Just listen to me.  
Duncan: Get out of the way!

(Duncan pushes Lex aside when Oliver stops him.)

Oliver: Hey. Where do you think you're going?

(Oliver shoves Duncan down. Lex comes up in front of him again.)

Lex: Just keep your mouth shut, and everything will be okay!  
Duncan: Get off of me!

(Duncan tosses Lex into a metal bar. Lex runs up and shoves Duncan into a tree. He then tosses Duncan down and just starts pummeling him.)

Lex: WHY COULDN'T YOU BE LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A LOSER?!

(Oliver tries to pull Lex back.)

Oliver: Lex, calm down.  
Aden: Hey Ollie, why you trying to stop this.  
Oliver: Lex, that's enough. Stop it!

(Lex calms down and realizes what he's done as Duncan's a mess with a very bloody nose and a couple of cuts on his forehead. One is bleeding freely.)

Geoffrey: Dude, psycho much?  
Oliver: There's something seriously wrong with you.

(Lex looks down and realizes he's holding the piece of Duncan's jacket with the crest on it. Duncan weakly gets up. Lex goes to Duncan.)

Lex: Duncan-

(Duncan slaps Lex's hand away and walks backwards into the road.)

Duncan: GET AWAY FROM ME!  
Lex: Duncan I'm-  
Duncan: YOU WANNA BE ONE OF 'EM SO BAD, LEX?! IS THAT IT? YOU CAN'T STAND BEING A LOSER LIKE ME?! WELL CONGRATULATIONS BUDDY, NOW YOU'RE THEIR FRIEND, AND YOU CAN ALL GO-

(A car suddenly runs up and hits Duncan.)

Oliver: Duncan!

(Lex and Oliver can only watch in horror at Duncan's limp, lifeless body. Cut to the present.)

Chloe: Geez. No wonder you were so screwed up.  
Lex: It's not a moment in my life I'm particularly proud of.  
Clark: What happened afterwards?  
Lex: According to Principal Reynolds, I would have been expelled if my father hadn't offered the school a library as long as Reynolds got fired.

Lana: My God!  
Clark: ... Well there's someone with a motive.  
Chloe: Yeah, but unless some Kryptonite was lining that car, I don't see any way he could go Casper the Unfriendly Ghost on us.  
Clark: I'll check around.

(Cut to the Mansion as Lex is there when Lionel walks up.)

Lionel: Lex, son, are you alright?  
Lex: I'm fine, Dad.  
Lionel: Any ideas who it could be?  
Lex: Only person me and Ollie could think of was Duncan.

(Lionel looks away.)

Lex: ... Don't tell me it was.  
Lionel: Just as you have some dark secrets in your past still, Lex, so do I. After Duncan's accident, I took him to a secret hospital in Metropolis and used Kryptonite. He was still alive, but a vegetable. When nothing improved, I let the project be.  
Lex: So what? He's some kind of long-range telekinetic?

(A suit of armor is flung into the wall and gets pummeled the way Lex pummeled Duncan.)

Lex: Duncan? Can you hear me?

(Nothing.)

Lex: Dad, call Clark and tell him where Duncan is. You might be in trouble too, so stay here, where we can keep an eye on each other.

(Cut to Clark as a cell rings and he answers it.)

Clark: Hello?  
Lionel: Clark, Duncan's in an abandoned hospital I reactivated after the accident.  
Clark: ... Right.

(Krypto comes up just as Clark hangs up.)

Clark: Krypto, what are you doing here?  
Krypto: Arf!

(Krypto stands in front of Clark.)

Clark: Alright, but just this once.

(Clark picks Krypto up and speeds to Metropolis. Cut to the Mansion.)

Lex: How could you do such a thing?!

Lionel: I was a different man in those days, Lex. I recognize my mistake.  
Lex: Why didn't you tell me he was alive?!  
Lionel: Duncan was as good as dead. He didn't respond to anything. I didn't know it would do any harm.

Lex: ... Alright. I'm not really angry at you anyway. That day was one of the most haunting moments of my life.

(The computer begins typing.)

Lex: "Hey pal." Duncan? ... Duncan, if some form of you is here and can hear me, I'd like to apologize. I didn't mean for things to get that out of hand. Duncan?

(The computer types again.)

Lex: "Too late for that, old friend."

(Cut to the hospital as Krypto begins barking at a wall as Clark smashes through it to find Duncan in a hidden room, sitting there silently and unmoving as his brain's exposed.)

Clark: Duncan? Can you hear me? This is Clark Kent. I'm a friend of Lex's and Oliver's.

[Objects in the room begin to float.]

Clark: Look, I know Lex and Oliver hurt you, but they're sorry for that. Lex told me how you want to help people like Warrior Angel. Is this what he would do?

[Duncan gives no indication that he comprehends what's being said.]

Clark: Look, you don't have to do this. You have it in you to be the better man. Do it for the Lex Luthor Lex is trying to be again. The Lex that tried to get your comic book back from Oliver.

(Cut to the mansion as the building begins creaking.)

Lex: Duncan, any chance you're speaking to Clark too?

[No response.]

Lex: I'll take that as a yes.

(Cut to Clark walking to Duncan's body as he groans when he notices the Kryptonite. He backs away.)

Clark: Duncan, can you hear me at all?

[The objects, that were shaking a few minutes ago, begin to float.]

Clark: I know you're angry at a lot of people, but killing won't ease that pain. I felt a lot worse when my dad died.

[The objects fall to the floor.]

Clark: That's right Duncan. You can stop this before you take it too far.

(Cut to the mansion as everything returns to normal as the computer screen reads, "Lex, were we friends, or were you pretending?")

Lex: Yes, we were friends. No, I wasn't pretending... Never did pretend.

Duncan (echoing): Did Warrior Angel and Black Diamond ever make up?

Lex: ... When... When Black Diamond got badly wounded, Warrior Angel stayed by his side, and they talked like they used to. Like they had never become enemies.

Duncan (echoing): Did they ever reconcile?

[Lex puts his head down.]

Lex: Not entirely, but it marked the first step in the right direction.

Duncan (echoing): Cool.

[Cut to Duncan as all his vitals flat line.]

Clark: Duncan.

[No response.]

Clark: DUNCAN!

(Cut to a funeral as Clark, Lex, Lionel, and Oliver are there. Lex walks over and picks up a pile of dirt and sprinkles it over Duncan's coffin.]

Lex (whispering): I'm so sorry...you were right: Doing the right thing is better than... Pretending to be something you're not.

(Clark and Oliver pat Lex's shoulders.)

Clark: Come on. Mom's got dinner for all of us.  
Lois: Cool. So... What exactly happened to Duncan?  
Lex: It's complicated. Very... Very... Complicated.

(Krypto rubs Lex's leg with his head. Lex smiles and pats Krypto's head.]

Lex: Good dog.

(They all walk off to the farm.)

The End.


	3. Justice

**Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton**

**Season 3**

Episode 3: Justice

(It opens at the Daily Planet as Chloe's working when a thug walks up and holds a gun to her.)

Chloe: Whoa!

(Just then, a red and yellow blur speeds past the thug and knocks him out. A few minutes later, Clark arrives.)

Clark: You all right?  
Chloe: Yeah. Great Timing.  
Clark: What was that all about?  
Chloe: I don't know, but thanks for saving my bacon.  
Clark: I didn't do that. I just got here.

[Clark looks to see someone running out of the building and gives chase. He rushes to the person as he appears to stay still until he speeds off. He then taps Clark on the shoulder as Clark turns around.)

Bart: Still a slow poke.

(Bart lowers the hood as Clark smiles.)

Clark: Bart.  
Bart: Hey, Clark. How've you been?  
Clark: Okay. What are you doing here?  
Bart: Here to visit my good buddy who royally handed my ass to me when I needed it.  
Clark: ... Come with me.

[Cut to the farm as Clark and Bart speed in.]

Bart: Sweet.

(Lana comes in.)

Lana: Hey Clark quick... Hello.  
Bart: Whoa baby!  
Clark: Bart, meet my fiancée Lana.  
Bart: Whoa, whoa, wait a minute! Fiancée?! Clark Kent is tying the knot?!

[Lana goes to Clark's side and puts her arm over him.]

Lana: Yep.

[Bart claps his hands and smiles, excited.]

Bart: That is great!

(Bart speeds to Chloe as she arrives.)

Bart: Hello there.  
Chloe: I have a boyfriend now.  
Bart: Shoot. So hey Clark, how about an engagement present on me? I know this great burrito place in Mexico.  
Lana: Do I wanna know what effects this is going to have?  
Clark: Probably not for Bart at least.

(Clark kisses Lana on the cheek before they speed off.)

Chloe: Always good.

(A half hour later, they come back.)

Bart: Awesome!  
Clark: So... Why'd you really come back, Bart?  
Bart: I...I can't say.  
Clark: Bart-

(Bart speeds off.)

Lana: Whoa! What's his hurry?

Clark: I don't know.

(Krypto yawns and comes out and begins batting around a baseball.)

Krypto: Arf!

(Clark smiles and tosses the ball as Krypto chases after it. Cut to Metropolis as Bart's looking around.)

Bart: Dude, where are you?

(Green Arrow comes down from his grapple arrow as Lex walks up.)

Green Arrow: We're just playing it safe. We're not as fast as you, after all.  
Lex: By the way, Impulse?  
Impulse: I like the name, but why can't we tell Clark?  
Lex: He's not ready. This phantom is taking hosts by the truck load. And, the big problem is, when he leaves the host they don't die. Instead their corpses reanimate and seek out human flesh.  
Impulse: Whoa, Resident Evil flashback.  
Green Arrow: Not to mention we have to deal with Lex's ex.  
Lex: I can take care of her.  
Green Arrow: Clark's been dealing with the phantom's leftovers. We should at least figure out what she's up to.  
Impulse: I'm on it.

(Impulse speeds off.)

Lex: Wait!  
Green Arrow: That's why I called him, Impulse.  
Lex: He's going to have a flat pulse if he's not careful.  
Green Arrow: What's the big deal?  
Lex: Hardwick is an Imp. Don't underestimate her.

[Cut to Hardwick's office as Impulse speeds in. Impulse speeds to a computer and types in and looks over Victoria's data.)

Impulse: Oh... Shit.

(Impulse e-mails the info to Lex and Green Arrow when Victoria walks up and hits him over the head with a vase.)

Impulse: Ouch.

(Impulse falls to the floor.)

Victoria: Pathetic.

(Cut to the Mansion as Lex gets the e-mail.)

Lex: Damnit.

(Lex picks up a phone.)

Lex: Ollie, get Clark to the tower. We can't keep this from him any longer.

[Cut to Clark arriving at Oliver's penthouse.]

Clark: What's wrong?  
Lex: Well, before you came and set me straight, I had gone and made a few mistakes. Since then I've been doing everything I can to rectify. I thought I could do it myself, but the situation had gotten too big for me to handle.  
Oliver: So, he called me after the Duncan incident and together we've been trying to take control. However, we can't stop it ourselves anymore.  
Clark: Is this about Victoria Hardwick?  
Lex: How did you know about that?  
Clark: Chloe has been showing me security footage of you guys using Bart's powers to get information on her company.  
Oliver: Well, Miss Sullivan has certainly gone above and beyond her depth of understanding.  
Clark: It wasn't enough that you bankrupted her family's company for breaking your heart was it, Lex? Now you have to kick her to the ground again for trying to start over?  
Lex: This may come as a shock to you, but this isn't about her and me. You remember those shells you've been dealing with?  
Clark: Yeah.  
Lex: Victoria's using them to make her own superhumans for her company.  
Oliver: She's starting a war.  
Lex: Or making it look that way.  
Clark: What do we do?  
Oliver: Don't worry. My team's on it.  
Clark: Your team?

(Victor Stone and Arthur Curry walk out.)

Victor: Not everyone flies solo, Kent.  
Clark: How would Victoria have the equipment to do the things she's doing.  
Oliver: Ask him.

[Oliver points to Lex, gives a hurt smile]

Lex: Thanks, Ollie. You say we're a team and you quickly point the finger at who's to blame. (To Clark) Victoria found out about my secret 33.1 facilities.  
Clark: 33.1?  
Lex: Before we repaired our friendship... I was experimenting on people with abilities. I closed the project down, but Victoria found out and opened it back up for herself.  
Clark: You were experimenting on people?!  
Lex: Yeah, and I understand this is probably a big step backwards in rebuilding our friendship.  
Clark: It would be if I had found out for myself... So... We just go in there?  
Lex: We would, but this place is super complicated.  
Clark: I think I know three people who could help.

(Chloe, Bridgette, and Dr. Swann arrive.)

Chloe: Hey Stone, who says Clark flies solo?  
Bridgette: Boo-yah.  
Victor: That is so lame.  
Dr. Swann: Hello Mr. Curry. I've heard a great deal about you and Mr. Stone.

(Dr. Swann extends his hand to Oliver.)

Dr. Swann: Been a long time, Oliver. I'm sorry about your parents. They were good friends.  
Oliver: Thanks.  
Clark: Ollie, meet my father, Jor-El of Krypton and my mother, Lara.

[Everyone becomes still.]

Oliver: Wow, I was ready for anything but that.  
Lex: Glad to have your help Dr. Swann. Miss Crosby.  
Chloe: Yeah, let's get Bart out of there.

[Lex and Chloe head over to the computers and pull up Bart's location. Cut to a complex as Bart wakes up in a glass box when Victoria walks up.)

Victoria: So, you're the fastest man alive?  
Impulse: I want a lawyer.  
Victoria: I highly doubt someone like you would be interested in my files. Just tell me who you're working for, and this won't have to get unpleasant.

[Impulse remains silent. Victoria holds up a remote.)

Victoria: The entire floor of that place is made of pressure plates. Once activated, if you stay there for more than one nanosecond, you'll fry. Last chance.  
Impulse: Alright... I'm working for a guy called Kiss My Ass. You wanna meet him?  
Victoria: Have it your way.

[Victoria pushes the button. Impulse gets a small shock and speeds around the area. Victoria smiles evilly. Cut to the Watchtower as everyone arrives.)

Oliver: This is where Lex and I set up camp.  
Chloe: There's a plant nearby that's generating a butt-load of energy.  
Lex; That's it.  
Chloe: You sure?  
Lex: Yes. (Pointing to the screen) That's how I got my power for the facility by siphoning energy from the electrical plant.  
Clark: We're gonna have a lot of awkward conversations in here, aren't we?  
Lex: Probably.

(Oliver comes out in his Green Arrow suit.)

Oliver: Okay everyone.

(He turns on the voice synthesizer.)

Green Arrow: Let's save Impulse.

Clark: No, I can handle this myself. I don't want any of you in harm's way.

Lex: Clark. This is bigger than just you and me.

Clark: I'll take care of it.

[Clark speeds off.]

Green Arrow: Ah, geez. Let's go after him before he gets himself killed.

[Cut to Clark super speeding into the complex. Cut to Aquaman swimming in the water and Cyborg's digging his way into the facility. Clark is at the facility and makes a wrong turn as he arrives at a Kryptonite room when Green Arrow comes in and drags Clark out.]

Green Arrow: You've really gotta work on your teamwork. We're in this together.  
Clark: ... Alright.  
Green Arrow: Here.

(Green Arrow hands Clark an earpiece as he puts it in.)

Lex: Good Samaritan, how are you doing?  
Clark: Fine... Good Samaritan?  
Green Arrow: You speed into situations; you don't get to choose your name.  
Lex: Now go save Impulse.  
Green Arrow (Statically): On it Shiny Head.  
Lex (Firmly): Stop calling me that, now!  
Green Arrow: Fine, X.  
Chloe: Ha-ha.  
Lex: Lay off, Watchtower.

(Aquaman arrives at a ladder.)

Aquaman: This is Aquaman. I'm going in.  
Lex: Affirmative, keep going straight. Impulse is in the third room to your left.

(Clark enters the main complex just as Green Arrow does.)

Green Arrow: Good Samaritan and I are in, X.  
Lex: Alright go down four levels and you'll find the shells.

(The go in and find the shells as they're all motionless.)

Voices: Kal-El... Kal-El...  
Clark: Do you hear that?  
Green Arrow: The voices.  
Voices (Echoing): Kal-El... Kal-El... (Louder) Kal-El... Kal-El...

[Clark and Oliver look around. Cut to the Watchtower as Lex, Chloe, Bridgette, and Swann hear the voices too. Swann's eyes widen.]

Dr. Swann: Clark, get out now!  
Clark: Why?  
Bridgette: Just get out of there for Rao's sake!

Green Arrow: Why?

[Cut back to the room as all the bodies bolt upright.]

Shells (in Unison): Kal-El! The last son of Krypton.

(Clark backs away frightened.)

Green Arrow: Clark!

(Clark's arm is grabbed by a shell as its face turns into Cassandra.)

Cassandra (VO): I think that might be your destiny... To help people.

(Clark shakes the arm off.)

Jonathan (VO): You're here to be a force for good, not for evil.  
Dr. Swann (VO): You must write your own destiny... Kal-El.  
Clark: I am Kal-El of Krypton! And I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I will stop the Phantom. I promise.

(The shells become lifeless husks at that. They all fall to the floor.]

Green Arrow: ... Cool.  
Clark: This is Good Samaritan and Green Arrow. The shells are... Decomposed.  
Chloe (Statically): What?  
Clark: Literally. They turned to dust.  
Lex: ... That's interesting.  
Clark: We're going to help Aquaman save Impulse.  
Bridgette: Have fun.

(They head off. Cut to Impulse as he is starting to get a nose bleed. Cut to Cyborg outside the plant as he arrives and hooks up to it.)

Cyborg: Accessing security bypass codes.  
Lex: 0, 6,7,8,6,6,7,9.

(A timer appears on screen.)

Lex: Okay guys, you've got ten minutes to get Impulse, Victoria, and everyone else out of there!  
Clark: Why?  
Lex: That place is about to blow.  
Clark: WHAT?!  
Green Arrow: Don't worry. It's part of the plan.  
Clark: Blowing the place up?!  
Green Arrow: Yup.  
Chloe: Bad news. Aquaman's been captured.  
Clark: I'm on it. Arrow, get the others out of here!

(Clark speeds to the room as only Bart and Aquaman are there, with Aquaman dehydrated as Clark gets Bart out of the device as it explodes.)

Clark: Bart, are you okay?  
Bart: ... Fine...

(Bart's nose is bleeding.)

Clark: Aquaman, we've got you.

(Clark grabs some nearby bottled water and drops it on him.)

Aquaman: Thanks.

[Aquaman breaks himself out of his binds.]

Aquaman: Thanks.  
Clark: Anytime. Now we've gotta get everyone out of here. This place is gonna blow. You get Bart out of here.  
Aquaman: Got it.

[Aquaman takes Bart and runs. Cut to several feet outside the complex as Clark deposits Victoria and her men before speeding off before they can see him.)

Victoria: What the bloody hell just happened?!

(Cut to the rendezvous point just outside the plant.)

Cyborg: Cyborg to Aquaman, where the hell are you, fish bait?! We've only got three minutes left!

(Aquaman walks up with Impulse.)

Aquaman: Dude, what took you so long to get here?  
Cyborg: Nice, but please... Please put a shirt on.

(Clark and Green Arrow arrive.)

Green Arrow: Good job everyone. Now let's get the hell out of here.

[Cut to outside the complex as the entire building explodes. The League walks away calmly.)

Chloe: Ooh, like the A-Team.  
Lex: You had to kill the moment.  
Chloe: Couldn't resist.  
Bridgette: I think it's pretty cool.

[Cut to Clark's barn.]

Clark: Just glad you're okay, Bart.  
Bart: You kidding? I could have gone way longer!  
Victor: Then how come you nearly cleaned out Mama Kent's fridge?  
Bart: I missed dinner.  
Oliver: It's still not over yet. There's still a lot more facilities all over the world.

(Oliver holds up a list of them.)

Oliver: Gracefully offered by our former bad guy member.  
Bart: Sweet! You know, we should have a name.  
Oliver: I definitely like the idea of Justice being a part of it.  
Dr. Swann: How about, Justice League?

[Swann wheels in. Oliver shrugs.]

Oliver: I don't know, sounds too hippie.  
Bridgette: I like it.  
Clark: Definitely sounds interesting.  
Oliver: So guys, up for coming with us to stop 33.1?  
Clark: Sorry. The Phantom's still out there, and it's my responsibility to bring him in.  
Oliver: Well, if you need help, you know who to call.  
Clark: And vice-versa.

(The two shake hands.)

Oliver: Lex, up for putting the past behind us?  
Lex: I'd like that.

(Oliver and Lex shake hands.)

Oliver: Later Dr. Swann. Miss Crosby. Come on guys, let's go save the world.

[The four men walk off.]

Chloe: You have some amazing friends, Clark Kent.  
Clark: Yeah. (To Lex, Chloe, Bridgette, and Dr. Swann) We all do.

The End.


	4. Phantom

**Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton**

**Season 3**

Episode 4: Phantom

(It opens in the Kent Farm as Martha goes to Clark.)

Martha: Hey Clark. I'm... I'm off to Washington now.  
Clark: You'll make a great senator Mom. Probably a bit more quiet too.

[Martha smiles and hugs Clark.]

Martha: Will you be okay?  
Clark: I'll be fine, Mom. Now it's your turn to make the world a better place.  
Martha: I'm so proud of you. And I'm sure you're father's looking down and smiling at who you're becoming.  
Clark: Thanks Mom.

(Clark and Martha hug as she goes off, and Lana walks in.)

Lana: Are you gonna be okay?  
Clark: I'll be fine.  
Lana: So, can you believe that this time next year, we'll be husband and wife?  
Clark: What I've waited my entire life for.

[There's a knock on the door. Clark opens it to find Lex and Lionel there.)

Clark: ... Well there's something I never thought I'd see.  
Lex: Me neither. My father, Dr. Swann, Bridgette, and a friend of ours named John Jones tracked down the Phantom. It's here in Smallville.  
Clark: Where?  
Lionel: Mr. Jones tracked it to the dam.

(Dr. Swann, Bridgette, and John arrive.)

Dr. Swann: Clark, this could be dangerous. You should have help.  
Clark: No. It's my fault the Phantom escaped, so it's my fight.  
Dr. Swann: Clark, this phantom is different. The Fortress deemed it dangerous.  
Lionel: And formidable.  
Bridgette: And just look at the shells Victoria was experimenting on.  
Clark: I just need to use the Crystal to trap it back in the Phantom Zone. I'll be fine.

(Clark speeds off.)

Lex: Well we should get going after him.  
Lionel: I'll get some Kryptonite. If the creature copies his DNA we should at least have something to fight it with.  
Dr. Swann: Alright.  
Bridgette: John, you going?

[John holds his side.]

John: I'll stay here.  
Lana: Are you okay, sir?  
John: I just need to leave Earth's atmosphere for a short time.  
Lex: We'll take care of the Phantom.

John: I know you will.

(Cut to the dam as Clark arrives.)

Clark: What the...

(Clark X-ray's the area and sees an entire underground complex.)

Clark: My God.

[Cut to inside as Victoria and a doctor are examining the current vessel of the phantom.]

Victoria: Well?  
Scientist: Well, I think your soldiers are about to get their super charge.  
Victoria: Perfect.

(Suddenly the boy awakens and breaks out of his chains.]

Scientist: Uh-oh.

[The boy looks at them maniacally. Victoria pushes the scientist forward and runs. Clark rushes up.)

Clark: Hello?  
Victoria: Clark?

[Clark throws her against.]

Clark: How could you do such a thing?!  
Victoria: It's not what you think! That thing isn't human!

(Clark lets go and turns to the boy.)

Boy: Hello Kal-El.

(Clark quickly knocks Victoria out and faces the boy.]

Boy: At last I finally found you.

[A Wraith flies from the boy and goes to Clark. Clark holds up the crystal of El, which shatters as soon as the Wraith makes contact with it. The Wraith enters Clark, and he blacks out. When he wakes up, he stands up to find a person in a reverse of his outfit.)

Bizarro: Thanks for sharing. I feel a lot better know.

[Clark gets to his feet.]

Clark: What just happened?!  
Bizarro: I took a little piece of your DNA.

[Bizarro grabs Clark by the throat and lifts him in the air.]

Bizarro: And now I'm going to take your life.

[Bizarro punches Clark in the face, sending him flying across the room. Clark slams into a beam and hits the ground. He gasps. Cut to Lionel and Lex pulling into the plant. Cut to inside as Lex and Lionel running through the structure as it starts coming apart all around them.]

Lionel: This whole place is coming down!  
Lex: I'm not leaving without Clark.  
Lionel: Well let's make it quick!

(Clark finally lands a blow on Bizarro, sending him into a wall as Lex and Lionel arrive.)

Lionel: Clark!  
Lex: Dad, wait! Why would Clark have changed his outfit?  
Clark: It's not me! It's the Phantom!

(Lionel and Lex look at Bizarro as he smirks.)

Bizarro: You like my new look?

(Lionel takes the Kryptonite out and slams it into Bizarro as he screams until the Kryptonite becomes clear.)

Bizarro: Thanks. I needed that.

(Bizarro punches Lionel into a wall, knocking him out.)

Lex: DAD!  
Clark: Get Lionel out of here! I'll deal with the Phantom!

(Lex nods and drags Lionel off as quickly as he can as Bizarro walks up to Clark.)

Clark: What the hell are you?!  
Bizarro: I'm you, only a little more bizarre.

[The two charge at each other. Clark's flung out of the dam as Bizarro follows as his skin becomes white and rocky upon flying into the sunlight.)

To Be Continued...


End file.
